TDV: Gott ist tot
"Gott ist tot", or "God is Dead", is Sarah's first encounter with the Count von Krolock, in which he seduces her. "Nie geseh'n" « Translations » "Alles ist hell" German lyrics Graf von Krolock: Jahrelang war ich nur Ahnung in dir, jetzt suchst du mich und hast Sehnsucht nach mir. Nun freu dich, uns beide trennt nur noch ein winziges Stück, wenn ich dich rufe, hält dich nichts mehr zurück, getrieben von Träumen und hungrig nach Glück. Ensemble: Sei bereit. Sei bereit. Graf von Krolock: Gott ist tot, nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht. Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht. Es zieht uns näher zur Sonne, doch wir fürchten das Licht. Wir glauben nur Lügen, verachten Verzicht. Was wir nicht hassen, das lieben wir nicht. Ensemble: Sei bereit. Sei bereit. Graf von Krolock: Was ich rette, geht zugrund, was ich segne, muss verderben, nur mein Gift macht dich gesund, um zu leben, musst du sterben. Schweb mit mir in den Abgrund der Nacht, und verlier dich in mir. Wir werden bis zum Ende jeder Ewigkeit gehen, ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten! Sarah: Ich höre eine Stimme, die mich ruft. Graf von Krolock: Nun freu dich, uns beide trennt nur noch ein winziges Stück, wenn ich dich rufe, hält dich nichts mehr zurück, getrieben von Träumen und hungrig nach Glück. Ensemble: Gott ist tot, nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht. Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht. Es zieht uns näher zur Sonne, doch wir fürchten das Licht. Wir glauben nur Lügen, verachten Verzicht. Was wir nicht hassen, das lieben wir nicht. English lyrics Count von Krolock: For years you thought that I was just in your mind. Now you're looking for me, And longing for me. Now be glad, There's just that small bit of space between us, So when I call you, don't hold yourself back. You're driven by dreams and hungry for joy. Ensemble: Be prepared. Be prepared. Count von Krolock: God is dead, for he is no longer sought. We are all cursed -- in an endless life caught. We are drawn closer to the Sun, but we fear the light. We believe only lies and despise surrender. What we do not hate cannot be loved. Ensemble: Be prepared. Be prepared. Count von Krolock: What I save must be destroyed, What I bless must be despoiled, Only poison makes you healthy, To live forever, you must die! Drown with me in the dark of the night, And lose yourself in me. We will be together 'til the end of all time, I hiding you in my shadow. Sarah: I hear a voice which calls me... Count von Krolock: Now be glad, There's just that small bit of space between us, So when I call you, don't hold yourself back. You're driven by dreams and hungry for joy. Ensemble: God is dead, for he is no longer sought. We are all cursed -- in an endless life caught. We are drawn closer to the Sun, but we fear the light. We believe only lies and despise surrender. What we do not hate cannot be loved. Translation table __FORCETOC__